A Devil's Angel
by Larry Foulke
Summary: While taking a break from slaying demons, Dante encounters a mysterious woman proclaiming to be his departed brother's student. Dante has yet to figure out if her intentions are to get his help or otherwise. Takes place after Devil May Cry 3. DanteXOC
1. Ch1 A Devil's Angel

_**Devil May Cry is probably one of my all time favorite games and I just had this random idea to write this. **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Devil May Cry or anything by them that may cause them to sue me. **_

It's been a month since the fiasco with Vergil raising Temi-ni-gru, and every demon seems to be trying to kill Dante. Dante, despite his party crazy attitude, is tired of killing demons at the moment and is taking a week off from demon hunting. He's basically just been lounging around, eating pizza, and watching t.v..

"It's only the third day and I'm already bored." Dante complained flipping off the couch. "I'm going for walk." The demon hunter grabbed his red trench coat, Ebony & Ivory, and slung Rebellion onto his back. He may have just been going for walk but he always took his weapons everywhere. Dante kicked the door to his shop off the hinges sending it flying into the street. "Oops. I'll fix that later." He waved a dismissive hand and walked towards the city park.

It was dark by the time Dante reached the park. It didn't matter to him though. He still just strolled right on in. When he reached the middle of the park he could feel a demon was following him. It jumped from tree to tree whenever it figured Dante wasn't looking. Dante stopped walking.

"Okay, whatever kind of demon you are, you can come out now and get your ass whooped." Dante yelled out.

"Oooh, you promise?" A sensual female voice cooed. A figure leapt from the shadows and landed a couple of meters away from Dante. A girl stood before him. She probably was the same age as the young devil hunter. She wore form fitting blue shirt, and khaki shorts, and no shoes. There was katana at her waist. Her copper hair rested on her shoulders, and shined in the light of the lamps that lit the park. Her eyes were brown but yellow at the very edges, and they were scanning over Dante's figure. "You're even more handsome than I thought you would be."

"What the hell do you want? I'm not in the mood for bullcrap." Dante demanded pointing Rebellion at the mysterious woman.

"Pointing your sword at me already, hmm?" The woman cooed walking closer. "Just as big as the rumors had me believe." The woman giggled.

"Hey, I'm the one who makes the perverted comments!" Dante swung Rebellion at the woman's head. The woman disappeared and teleported above Dante. She unsheathed her sword and brought it down on Dante with a Helm Breaker. Dante blocked the blow and pushed the woman back. He rushed forward with a Stinger but the woman parried the attack with her sword's sheath and swung her katana. A metallic sound rang out as Dante blocked with Rebellion. Their swords glowed red as the blades locked.

"You're every bit as good as Vergil said you were." The woman laughed. "He was hott too."

"My brother...hott? Humph. Shows lack in taste if you ask me." Dante said. "I'm way better looking."

"I agree." The mysterious demon woman purred. She pushed away from Dante and landed several yards back. Instantly, she teleported right in front of him and thrust her katana towards his chest. Dante parried with Rebellion which knocked the woman off her guard and sent her sword sailing skyward. She looked surprised. The son of Sparda pulled out Ivory and fired a few shots at the katana. A metallic ringing echoed out before the woman watched as her sword broke into four peices. While she was distracted, Dante swiped her feet from under her. She fell to the ground with a thud. The woman tried to get up but stopped when she felt a gun pressed to her head.

"Verge taught you Dark Slayer style, didn't he?" Dante asked pinning the woman down and pushing Ivory into her head.

"Mhmm, I love a man on top." The woman winked. Dante flushed slightly, but only scoffed at her comment. "Wouldn't you like to the know the name of the woman you have in such an interesting _position_, first?"

"Don't make me pull the trigger." Dante warned. "Answer the question." The gun clicked.

"Oh alright...such a party pooper." The woman pouted. "Yes, he did. He was my mentor."

"Mentor? Doesn't sound like the Verge I know." Dante doubted.

"There's a lot you don't know about your brother." The mysterious woman smiled. "And if you let me up, I'll tell you a few of those things."

"I don't make it a habit to trust demons." Dante said.

"Pretty please. I promise to be good." The woman used her best puppy dog eyes.

Dante laughed, "Well I can't say no to a face like that." He stood up and moved back a little from the woman. "But try anything and a bullet's going straight through that pretty little head of yours. Now start talking."

"Don't you want to ask me my name?" The woman asked getting up and walking over to Dante.

"Why would I care what a demon's name is?" He remarked.

"Well for one, I'm only half demon. Like you." The woman pointed out. She wrapped her arms around one of Dante's. "Come on, just ask, pleeease."

"Will you talk afterwards?" Dante sighed. The woman nodded her head vigorously. "Fine. What's your name?" The woman smiled and jumped back from Dante several yards. She spun around once and then threw her hands in the air. A white light flashed and blinded Dante for a few seconds. When he was able to see again he saw the woman still had her hands in the air, palms face up. But what was different about her was that her eyes were now all yellow and she had white, feathered angelic wings that stretched into the air from on her back.

"My name is Angela!" She shouted. She folded her wings in. "And I'm also half angel. This is my Angelic Trigger."

"Part angel, part demon, huh? Sounds like the beginning of a bad joke to me." Dante mocked. "You sure you knew Vergil, and not some other half demon freak?"

"Yes, I'm sure." Angela said defensively putting her hands on her hips.

"Prove it, then." Dante said.

"I know Yamato was once your father's sword. Vergil told me himself." Angela stuck her tounge out at Dante.

"Big deal. Every demon that matters knows about most of Sparda's Devil Arms." Dante said.

"Okay, well Vergil once told me this story about you and him when you were little." Angela began. "He said that when you use to share a bed as kids, you would often wet the- mhmphm mfff mfmf" Angela was cut off when Dante slapped a hand over her mouth.

"Okay, I believe you knew him. Just shut up." Dante growled. The woman licked his hand. "Ah, sick!" Dante wiped his hand on his coat.

"I like to think of it as kinky." Angela giggled. Dante whipped out both Ebony & Ivory and aimed them at Angela's head.

"You got 20 seconds to explain why you're here before I fill you full of lead..." Dante thought for a second. "And don't make a joke out of what I just said either."

"To be honest, I came here for your help." Angela said in a serious voice. "You're the only one I know who is strong enough to help me."

"Help you do what?" The devil huntered interrogated.

"Help me get my mentor out of the demon world." Angela said.

"Why can't you just ask for help like my normal clients do?" Dante holstered his guns. Angela smiled and teleported in front of Dante. She wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned in close.

"Because this way was much more fun." Angela whispered leaning closer.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Not sure if I just want to leave as a one-shot or keep going with it. Let me know what you think. <strong>_

_**Also, I'm not sure if I got Dante's character right. Let me know about that too.**_


	2. Ch2 Dante's Place

_**AN: I believe I will continue this story, but there is one thing I must make known. The OC being half angel and demon does not automatically make her stronger than Dante. Devil May Cry is, after all, a series where Dante is the main character. I just want to put that misconception/misunderstanding aside. Other than that, ON WITH THE STORY! Enjoy!**_

**Dante's Place**

Angela had nearly closed the gap between her and Dante when she felt cold metal press into her luscious lips. Dante's pistol Ivory were bewteen his and Angela's faces. She smirked and stepped back from Dante.

"I wasn't expecting to be kissing your pistol so soon." Angela joked.

"Geez, for an angel your almost as bad as Nevan." Dante chuckled. "If you really do need my help, then come on." Dante waved his gun to say follow him.

"I'm only half angel remember, and where are we going." Angela eagerly followed, basically hanging over Dante's shoulder. "And who's Nevan?"

"We're going back to my place, so you can explain this situation with Vergil." Dante informed, purposefully ignoring the quetion about Nevan. "Don't you think, you might want to put those away before someone freaks?" Dante waved his gun between pointing at Angela's large feathered wings, then holstered it.

"Who's even out at this time of night?" Angela questioned.

"You'd be surprised, babe." Dante said walking out of the park with a new companion in tow.

_xXx Devil May Cry xXx_

Shrieks filled the dungeon. Moldy, stale, blood soaked air surrounded everything. A demon with raven black hair strode into his favorite dungeon cell, containing the prisoner he most enjoyed irrating. He greeted him with the same phrase he always did.

"Why not succumb to the power Mundus wishes to bestow upon you." The demon's voice was harsh, deep, and raspy. "He can make you more powerful than you ever thought posssible. Surely that is your wish." The statement was addressed to the demon prisoner sitting on floor crossed-legged. His eyes shot open. The icy color of his eyes were enough to pierce any soul with fear.

"Why must you bother me while I meditate on the many ways I wish to kill you?" He ran a hand through his snow white hair, making his hair stand up in small slicked back spikes, though one stubborn strand hung curled down. He moved from his sitting position on the floor to stand to his full height, staightening his blue, three tailed coat in the process.

"Come now, is that any way to treat your warden?" The raven haired demon faked a hurt expression. "You know the punishment for disrespecting higher demons." The raven haired demon smirked cruelly. "You have yet to give me a reason to punish you, so I suggest you keep it that way. Plus I wish for lord Mundus not to be upset if he finds you injured."

"Your threats are meaningless. I am neither bound by shackles, nor magic; therefore, my stay here is on my own accord, and helps to serve under an illusion that you are more powerful than me. I stay in this cell for one reason, and one reason alone, which I will not reveal so soon, but fear of you or your rules is NOT that reason. Rest assured that I am more than capable of killing you and all of your weakling jailors here."

"I would love to see you try such a feat, Son of Sparda." The raven haired demon sneered.

_xXx Devil May Cry xXx_

"This is your place?" Angela frowned, looking around at all the demon bodies mounted on walls along with the Devil Arms.

"Yeah, what of it?" Dante took his place at his desk in the center of the room. He kicked his feet up on the desk and leaned back in his chair.

"Besides the pool table and the jukebox it's just as bad as a Motel 6." Angela continued to look at the Devil Arms. She stopped on one that appeared much like an electric guitar only a hell raiser would play.

"Hey, don't like it here, then leave." Dante stated matter-of-factly. He tilted his head to get a better look at Angela's ass from across the room. She was currently bent over examining Nevan.

"But then you wouldn't be able to help me save your brother." Angela pointed out. "This can't be a Devil Arm. It looks too weak." Angela said, speaking of the electroc guitar she was examining.

"Well then spill it. What do I need to do to spring my dear brother from the prison that is hell?" Dante mused. "And I wouldn't insult Nevan if I were you. She's a bitch when it comes to talking about power levels." The devil hunter warned.

"First off," Angela spun around to glare at Dante from across the room. "_WE_ are going to get Vergil together, and unless you agree to that I won't tell you what you need to know to retrieve him." Angela said. Dante knew this chick wasn't going to give up the information she had without a fight, so agreeing to team up was probably the only other reasonable way Dante was going to find his brother. Dante sighed inwardly. He really did miss Vergil, despite the ass he may have been, but he wasn't going to let anyone else know that.

"Fine. _We_ will go and get my bro." Dante agreed.

"Good. Secondly, I don't give a damn about some bitch in a guitar. I could probably whoop her ass anyway!" Angela stomped her foot on the ground. A white aura appeared around her, threatening to let loose her Angelic Trigger. Dante only chuckled and shook his head at the little display of power.

"Oooh, I like it when thay have some fight in them." A disemobied voice resonated from the guitar on the wall. A chill ran down the half angel's spine.

"Who the-?" Angela whimpered.

"Awwe, what happened to all that _umph_ you had, sugar?" Nevan emerged from her guitar in a physical body. The succubus gave Dante a fanged smile. Dante just chuckled and winked in return. Nevan moved closer to Angela, who was frozen in place. Angela looked up at Nevan as demonic bats swirled around her feet, giving her an extra two feet in height above the frightened half angel. "Now what was that you were saying about kicking my ass, hun?"

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: Thank you for your reviews. I really appreciate them. They help me put some things into perspective. Like Dante indeed doesn't blush from a perverted comment, lol. Also I was able to dispell any notion of Dante being out shined by his companion. I assure you I will do my best to ensure that does not happen.<em>**

**_Let me know what you honestly think of the second chapter. It was your reviews afterall that encouraged me to continue the story._**


	3. Ch3 Kinky

**Kinky**

Nevan leaned in close to Angela, sniffing the air around her. Angela still stood frozen in place. Her aura of white that previously surrounded her during her boasting had diminished to a dim glow.

"Mmmm!" Nevan purred. "Master Dante, you did't tell me you enjoyed the _company_ of angels."

"A devil like me? Naw." Dante waved a dismissive hand.

"Then you wouldn't mind if I made her into a little snack then?" Nevan brushed a hand along Angela's cheek. The succubus slowly licked her lips.

"Just don't get blood on the floor like last time." Dante yawned nonchelantly. Angela snapped her head in Dante's direction with a look of complete shock and horror. Did Dante really just say that? Dante only shrugged as he leaned further back in his chair as Angela glared daggers at him.

"You said you could whoop her ass. Prove it." Dante chuckled.

"You have to be joking." Angela whined. She yelped in surprise when Nevan grabbed her shoulders and lifted her off the ground. Angela struggled to free herself to no avail. "Dante help!" She panicked.

"What any good are you on a mission if you can't even beat a devil I've already bested." Dante had a good point.

"That hurts." Nevan gave a fake pout. Angela's struggling seemed not to efffect the succubus's hold at all.

"The truth hurts, baby." Dante threw his arms up. "Just enjoy your little snack, alright."

"Humph." Nevan scoffed and returned her attention to Angela. She placed her nose in the top of Angle's copper hair and inhaled deeply. "Mmmm, I haven't had something angelic in centuries." Nevan slowly licked from the base of Angela's neck to the side of her cheek. A shiver ran through the half angel's body. "Yummy."

"Ewww! Sick!" Angela fought harder to free herself from the demon's grasp.

"I prefer...kinky." Nevan whispered in her ear. Electric crackling could be heard as Neavn extended her fangs. Angela's eye's widened at the statement. She slammed her head into Nevan's causing the demon to drop her to the floor and grab her nose in pain. When she removed her hands her nose was bleeding. Nevan threw her head back and laughed. "And here I thought this would be easy."

"Dante, I need your sword!" Angela scampered to her feet and away from the devil woman.

"What? Now? Maybe in the bedroom later we can-" Dante began.

"Dante!" Angela shouted. "Not that sword!"

Dante chuckled. "Here, use these." He grabbed something from on the wall behind his desk and tossed it to Angela. She looked over the weapon.

"Nunchucks?" Angela questioned. They were blue, had three batons, and freezing cold to the touch. "What am I suppose to do with these?"

"Fight." Dante said as if it were obvious. "Behind you." He pointed. Anglea turned to see a swarm of electrical bats flying towards her. Instinctively, she spun the nunchucks in a circle, deflecting most of the bats into the ceiling, floor, and walls. A few got past the nunchucks and slammed a full pulse of electricity into her.

"Fuck. That really hurt." Angela groaned, holding her chest.

"Oh sweety, would you like it if I kissed it and made it all better." Nevan strode towards Angela with a smirk.

"I suggest you use that Angelic thing you do before she makes her way across the room." Dante stood up and started walking into the back of his shop.

"Where are you going!" Angela panicked.

"I'm going to take a shower. Dont fuck up my shop, and don't die, alright, babe?" Dante said as he closed the door to the bathroom.

xXx Devil May Cry xXx

"This is...boring." Vergil stated in disappointment as he rolled his shoulders. At his feet lay a dead lion-like demon 10 times his size. The demons out side of the metal cage booed and shouted in protest at the Son of Sparda's victory over the Chimera. "Are there any more pets you wish to _punish_ me with, Bael?" Vergil addressed his question to the unseen raven haired demon festering in anger in the shadows.

"I will have you escorted back to your cell." Bael hissed. Vergil strode out of the metal cage doors. Three rather very large demons walked on either side of him, but kept a good distance away out of fear for their lives. When they reached Vergil's cell one of the demons, the biggest one, opened the door. Vergil, compliant as usual, walked in but stopped in the door frame. He raised his hand rather quickly, which made the large demon flinch, and beckoned him to come closer. Cautiously, he approached Vergil.

"Tell your master thank you for the...entertainment." With that said, Vergil walked into his cell and closed it shut behind him. The demons ran off without hesitation.

"Did you see his fight?" The smallest demon asked.

"He killed the Chimera without even using a weapon." The largest demon stared off into the distance, his eyes glazed over with fear.

"Good thing Bael has his sword or we would all be dead by now." The smallest demon said.

xXx Devil May Cry xXx

Dante walked out of the shower with a towel covering his face. He wore his pants only; no shirt, exposing his rippling muscles. He was drying off his hair, but he still managed to dodge a giant shard of ice by tilting out of the way.

"YOU BITCH!" Dante heard Angela scream. He tossed the towel somewhere on the floor to see what was going on. Angela knelt on the floor and her right arm was covered in blood. Parts of her wings were also stained red, but didn't appear to be damaged. Nevan, however looked much worse. Burns, blood, and cuts covered her body, yet to Dante she was still pretty sexy. "That was my sword arm!"

Nevan laughed, "I bet Dante will be very upset I injured that arm then." Despite all her injuries, Nevan was still making perverted jokes.

"Chill out!" Angela screamed and used her left arm to spin the nunchucks at the ground. Giant ice shards formed on the floor and shot towards Nevan. The succubus spun and knocked them away.

"Running out of tricks are we, sweetie?" Nevan slowed her spinning. "You already tried that." She finally stopped with a loud eletrical crackle.

"I know." Angela had run up to Nevan while she was spinning. The half angel lifted her wings and drove the tips straight through the demon's chest like sharpened knives. Nevan gasped as she was pinned to the wall behind her. Her blood dripped down Angelas knife-like feathers. "I was just distracting you."

"Alright, sweetheart." Nevan breathed. "You win." She closed her eyes and her body turned into a small swarm of bats that were absorbed back into her guitar form on the wall. Anglea's wings were still posed in thier stabbing motion for a few moments until they finally disappated in a plume of feathers.

"Nice, babe. I'm actually impressed." Dante clapped as he sauntered up to Angela. Angela turned to him and smiled as she tossed the nunchucks onto Dante's desk. She was panting pretty hard.

"Told you...I could...whoop her ass." Angela breathed heavily. She took a step towards Dante. "Now, if you don't mind...I think I'm going..." Angela took another step. "To sleep." Her eyes closed and she fell forward, but Dante caught her before she hit the ground.

"At least you whooped her ass without trashing my shop." Dante cradled Angela princess-style as he walked with her upstairs.

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: Here it is. The next chapter. Hope you all enjoy it. Give me an honest opion/ review of the chapter, but no flames please.(That really goes without saying, though.) I very much appreciate all of you who read this story._**

**_Just a random sidenote, but Nevan is my favorite melee weapon to use in the game, other than Rebellion. Together you can string some pretty good offensive and defensive combos with them._**


	4. Ch4 Angela

**Angela**

_"The demons want your soul, and the angels want you dead! We have to leave tonight."_

_"What?" Angela found her mother's words hard to swallow. "Did I do something wrong?" She became scared all of a sudden._

_"No sweetie, of course not." Her mother embraced her and wrapped her close with her soft wings. "You're a good girl, Angela."_

_"Then why does everyone hate me?" Angela cried. She pulled away from her mother to look her in the face. Tears filled her eyes. "All the other kids say I'm a half-breed and I'm not suppose to even exist. I don't even know what that means, but it makes me feel like a freak." There was a long pause before Angela's mother was about to speak, but the front door behind her busrt open, letting in a a shining bright light._

_"They're here!" Angela was scooped into her mother's arms. Her mother dashed to the back door of the house and ran out into the pouring rain. She took a few steps before taking to the air, flapping her large feathered wings to escape whoever was pursuing them._

_"Where are we going?" Angela yelled over the roaring wind and rain. "To daddy's place?"_

_"Your father will be waiting at- AHHH." Angela's mother screamed in agony as a golden spear pierced her left wing. _

_"Mommy!" Angela cried. Her mother was spiralling down to earth, but she held onto her daughter tight. She slammed into the ground on her back making sure Angela was not harmed on impact. A sickening crack rang out as a clap of thunder boomed. It was immediately followed by the pained cries of the already wounded angel. Angela looked up from her mother's chest to the horrifying sight of her mother's broken and twisted right wing, and her blood stained left wing. Her mother's breaths were shallow. "Mommy?" She crawled out of her mother's arms and knelt down. She placed her head in her lap. Angela stared into her eyes of gold and ran a hand through her copper hair. "Mommy, get up...please." Angela begged with tears running down her cheeks. She could hear wings flapping in the distance._

_"Run...Angela...run..." Her mother coughed up blood. Her gold eyes were beginning to fade to a dull grey. "Your father's place ...is nearby. You...can make it...if you run..."_

_"No! Come with me! Please!" Angela begged. "Get up, mommy, GET UP!"_

_"I love you...my sweet Angela." Her mother's eyes completely dimmed to grey with not a hint of gold. Slowly, she closed her eyelids._

_"Mommy? Mommy?" Angela shook her mother to wake her, but she didn't repond. "Mommy, please wake up!...You can't be..."_

_"Dead?" Someone finshed the sentence for her. The voice was cold, but understanding. Angela looked up through her tears and the rain. Everything was very blurry at the moment, so all she could make out was that the person standing over her had white hair and a thing for the color blue. There was a sheathed sword at his waist which his hand was placed on its hilt. Angela was afraid that this was the person that had just killed her mother and was probably about to do the same to her, but her fears were dismissed when his hand dropped from the hilt of his sword to extend out to her. "Come with me." The person in blue offered. "I'll keep you safe." Angela hesitated at first, but with the sound of beating wings growing louder she took her chances with the strange boy. She stretched out a shaking hand and grasped his. _

Angela woke with a start. Her shallow breaths caused her chest to heave rapidly. "I fucking hate that dream. How old was I then, like six, maybe seven?" She sighed when she finally had some semblance of control over herself. She looked around herself. Everything was either red, or some sort of tint or shade of red in the room. The cutains at the window were crimson, the doors were burgundy, the sheets of the bed she was currently in was bright red. "Must be Dante's room."

"Yes, it is." Dante confirmed as he sauntered into the room.

"The red's a dead give away." Angela was only half paying attention to Dante. She was busy examining her arm and wounds from her battle with Nevan. They were all healed up. Except for her tattered clothes of course. But something bothered her. She healed faster than normal people, but not that fast. "How long have I been out?"

"About three days." Dante said nonchalantly.

"THREE DAYS?" Angela screamed.

"Honestly, I'm kinda surprised you asked me about that first instead of making some wisecrack about me possibly taking advantage of you." Dante smirked.

"You don't understand. The longer we wait to get Vergil, the more dangerous it gets to...wait..." Angela stormed over to Dante. "Did you take adavntage of me?" Dante whistled an innocent tune in response. "Dante!"

"Well with the way you were coming on to me I didn't think you'd mind if I-"

"DANTE!" Angela nearly screamed. She threw her arms around herself as if to block Dante from touching her.

"Chill, babe. I'm just kidding." Dante chuckled. "I just brought you upstairs and kept a watchful eye on you." Angela gave a sigh of relief. "I see you don't like it when you're not the one making the advances."

"Shut up." Angela grumbled.

"Hey. Just saying." Dante raised hands in mock surrender. "So what were you saying before about Verge?"

"Oh, that the longer we wait, the harder it gets to free him. More traps and gaurds are being set by the week to keep anyone interested in stealing the son of Sparda away from Mundus out of demon world's prisons." Angela explained.

"Mundus? Why does that sound so familiar?" Dante pondered. He couldn't put his finger on why the name was so familiar to him. He brushed the thought aside for the time being. "You got a gameplan on how we're suppose to spring Vergil then?"

_xXx Devil May Cry xXx_

Vergil sat quietly meditating in his cell. Surprisingly enough, Bael did not come to interrupt him this day. Good thing too, because Vergil was in no good mood and probably would have killed Bael the moment he set foot into the doorway. Though he never really seemed to be in a good mood anyway which just meant he was in a worst mood than usual.

In the past few days the half blooded demon's thoughts had began to wander to his student. He had gave her explicit instructions to not come searching for him, no matter what happened at Temen-ni-gru; but being as bold as she was, she still went into the demon world looking for him. If it weren't for the idiotic gaurds constant chatter, Vergil would have never known his protege was asking around the demon realm for his whereabouts. He didn't want her to follow him. She wasn't strong enough to defend herself. That's why he had to. That's the reason he wanted to gain his father's power; to protect her.

"Angela." Vergil breathed her name.

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: Not much to really say. Just enjoy and tell me what you thought of it._**


	5. Ch5 Playing Dress Up

_**A/N: IMPORTANT! I want you readers opinion on this: Would you like to see Dante just use all his Styles at once, or would you him to snap his fingers to change Styles like in Devil May Cry 4. (Quicksilver and Doppleganger won't be used for the snapping...unless you want them to be.) Just PM or Review your opinion. Your opinions are greatly appreciated. Thank you!**_

**Playing Dress Up**

"That's your plan?" Dante asked. "It sounds suiccidal." Angela frowned at his statement. "I like it." Dante smirked. "Sounds like something I would do."

Angela's frown grew worse. "That sounds like something Vergil once told me."

_"What kind of suiccidal idea is that?" Vergil chastised. "Charging head first at an opponent greater than yourself sounds like something my dimwhit brother would do."_

"Says the the devil who attacked the demon king head on." Angela muttered under her breath after recalling her mentor's words.

"What's that?" Dante asked suspiciously.

"Huh? Oh, nothing." Angela laughed nervously. "Sooo, when do you think we can put this plan into action?"

Dante thought for a moment. "Nevan use to train with my old man, so I think beating her is proof your a good enough sidekick, eventhough you did faint afterwards. We can leave for the demon world whenever your ready."

"Okay... wait...Sidekick?" Angela placed her hands on her hips. "I thought we were going to be partners?"

"I never said that. I said we could work together. Besides, if your going to be my sidekick we gotta get you some new threads." Dante pointed at Angela's shredded and tattered clothes. "Nice choice of underwear by the way. I really like the purple lacy bra." Angela used her arms to sheild herself from Dante's view.

"Quit checking me out and leave the room so I can get dressed." Angela ordered. "And if you're a good little boy you just might get a strip tease later."

"I got some clothes from the store when you were out cold. They should fit." Dante replied in chuckles as he left the room and headed downstairs. "They're in the closet." Angela walked over to the door and locked it. She didn't want Dante walking in by "accident" while she was changing. She headed over to the closet and found the clothes Dante had picked out. Surprisingly, they were in good taste. A long sleeve black shirt, very similar to her curretnly shredded one, was on a hanger. On a seperate hanger were a pair of dark red khaki shorts that looked like the length would reach just above her knees. A belt was around them that had the obvious purpose of holding weapons. Both articles of clothing appeared that they would hug her figure nice and comfortably. There was a pair of boots on the floor that was probably intended for Angela as well, but she wasn't going to wear them.

When Angela went downstairs after getting dressed she was greeted with a whistle from Dante. "Looking good, babe." He was lounging in his chair behind his desk.

"I actually like it." Angela smiled, looking over herself in her new clothes. "What's bothering me, though, is how did you know my size...on second thought that answer that question. But I refuse to wear the boots with it. I enjoy being barefoot."

"I had a feeling you would say that. If you don't wear the boats then you have to wear this." Dante tossed something red towards Angela. She caught it reflexively and examined it. It was a leather trench coat similar to the one Dante wore,except it was tailored to a femine figure. It even had the strap across the chest. Upon closer inspection she noticed it had three trailing tails to it, just like Vergil's coat, and it was sleeveless. "You need some kind of physical protection, and if your not going to protect your feet then atleast protect your body...especially a body like yours." Dante winked. "I thought you may like the three tails to it, casue...you know...Vergil's your mentor and all." Being considerate and nice wasn't one of Dante's strong points, and Angela could tell.

"That was very sweet of you." Angela smiled sweetly. She skipped over to Dante and gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

"Yeah, well, don't think too much into it, alright." Dante scatched the top of his nose, acting as if he didn't really care if Angela liked it or not.

"Vergil made me wear blue everthing." Angela stated putting on the coat. "And now your forcing me to were red." Secretly she was enjoying it. There were more similarities between Dante and her mentor than she had first expected. "Now if your done playing dress up with me, can we go and get my teacher out of the demon world?"

"Sure." Dante stood and stretched. He slung Rebellion onto his back and holstered Ebony & Ivory. He also grabbed the blue nunchucks off the wall behind him, along with a sawed off double barrel shot gun.

"You wouldn't happen to have a katana in this weapons collection of yours, would you?" Angela gazed around the room.

"Nope, but I do have two talking swords if you want those." Dante offered. "They'll probably talk you death before a demon gets the chance to kill you."

"Uhhh, no thanks." Angela replied.

"How about me, sugar?" The unmistakable sultry voice offered. Angela's gaze was drawn across the room to the purple electric guitar. "I don't mind helping a strong half-breed like yourself."

"No way! You tried to kill me!" The half angel pointed an accusing finger. "And how do I know you won't take a physical form and try to kill me again."

"Oh honey, I won't have enough energy to do that for weeks; besides, since you defeated me you are my master now. Just as Dante is." Nevan cooed. Angela was about to protest, but Dante interjected.

"She's right." Dante agreed. "You beat her fair and square. She has to do what you say." Angela was reluctant, but she yanked the guitar off the wall.

"Oooh, I like it rough." Nevan purred, as a stream of electricity sparked into life across her frets.

"Can you please not make a sexual inuendo every time I do something." Angela laughed, slinging the guitar in place on her back.

"No promises." Nevan swiftly answered.

"Take this too." Dante tossed a doubled edged sword towards Angela. "It's a lot more powerful in the demon realm."

"Force Edge?" Angela questioned. "Your father's sword?" Her face lit up. "It must be my birthday." She jumped up and down.

"Sheesh, calm down it's just a sword." Dante complained.

"But don't you know that-" Angela started.

"Yeah, yeah, the whole key to the demon world thing, and Sparda's power, yadda yadda. Yeah, I know the drill, babe." Dante said.

"But-"

"Let's go we're burning daylight which we need if this plan of yours is going to work." Dante interuppted again.

"Fine." Angela sighed and moved next to Dante while placing Force Edge on her hip belt. "Let's go."

"Alright. LET'S ROCK!" Dante yelled and kicked the double doors to his shop off their hinges and into the street. "Damn, I just fixed that too." The duo walked out of the shop and down the street towards the park Dante met Angela in.

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: In the next chapter they will be in the demon world. Just wanted to let you know just in case that was one of the things any of you were looking forward to. Also, I will most likely use some of the attack names and stuff from the game along with original movements, so brush up on some of the attack names so your not completely like 'what does that mean' when I say Dante performed his Million Stab attack. LOL_**

**_Just in case you skipped the top, can you please go back and read it. It will effect later chapters. Thank you for the cooperation._**


	6. Ch6 Lord Of Lightning

**Lord Of Lightning**

"Okay, so where's this friend of yours suppose to meet us?" Dante gazed around the empty park. He and Angela currently were standing in the area they first encountered each other.

"Well...here." Angela spoke. "I told her to wait for me here. She was suppose to be here the night me and you fought, but..." Angela paused.

"Buuut?" Dante interrogated while pacing impatiently in a circle.

"But I'm pretty sure she was still getting drunk at the bar I left her at." Angela finished with a sigh. "But she should still be here until tomorrow. She promised."

"Well you said we need daylight to make a portal to the demon world, and it's almost dusk." Dante stated. "Where is she?" As if to answer his question, a pink blur came flying out of a tree behind the duo and slammed Angela into the ground. Dante instinctively grabbed his guns and aimed for the creature, but hesitated to pull the trigger when he saw it was girl. A girl with black cat ears and a black cat tail.

"ANGELA!" The cat girl whined and rubbed her cheek against her friend's face. "I missed you! I thought you may have been hurt."

"Tera, Get off me!" Angela pushed her friend off of her so she could stand again. As soon as she was on her feet again, Tera tackled her with another hug. She purred with uncanny resemblence to a cat as she rubbed her cheek against Angela's once more.

"You didn't call or anything for three days to tell me if you were alright." Tera whined.

"Tera, we can catch up later, right now me and Dante have a mission to do." Angela tried to pry her friend off, but it was no use.

"Wait? Did you say Dante?" Tera stopped hugging Angela and finally turned to face Dante, who had bee watching the reunion with interest. Dante was now able to see that Tera had shining, round pink eyes that matched her dark pink hair that was inches above shoulder length. It was a wavy mess, yet at the same time, very neat and in place. She wore, simply enough, a pair of jeans, a pink t-shirt that said, 'Bad Kitty' across the chest, and a black collar around her neck. Like Angela, her clothes hugged her figure snuggly, and she was barefoot. "As in Dante, a Son of Sparda? The demon slayer?" Tera's once cheerful mood had been replaced with fear. Just when she was about to run away, Angela grabbed her arm.

"It's okay. He's the help that I told you I was coming here to get." Angela smiled. Tera looked to her and then back to Dante. She seemed doubtful, but she must have trusted Angela enough to not run when she let her go. "Dante, this is Tera." Angela pushed her cat-like friend towards the smirking devil hunter. "She's an old friend of mine, and a very clever kitty. She's the one who's going to open the portal for us."

"Kitty, kitty, meoow." Dante winked. Tera turned scarlet. She started to twirl her tail in her hands out of nervousness. "Never met a half human cat demon before."

"Act...Actually, I'm a...a...a full demon." Tera stuttered. "I just like fitting in with humans...Please don't kill me." She finished up weakly.

"No point, in killing a demon that's not intending to casue harm." Dante pointed out. Tera smiled at his comment. Dante could see her tiny fangs poking out.

"Alright, were burning away what little time we have." Angela said. "Tera, will open the portal please?"

"Huh? Oh yeah, sure. Where do you want to go." Tera trotted a good distance to stand in an area still largely lit by sunlight.

"Mundus's demon prison." Angela said.

Tera gave a small whimper of fright, but she preceeded to flick her wrist and her fingernails turned into long, sharp feline claws. They began to glow yellow as she closed her eyes and focused the suns rays into them. "I think there's just enough sunlight left to get you to the outer walls of the prison, but that's the best I can do." After a few minutes she lifted her claws and swiped repeatedly at the air. Her clawing looked pointless until a small mirror-like wavering gash appeared in the air after a swipe. Tera continued to swipe her claws at it until it was large enough for a person to step through. "There." She breathed, finally stopping.

"Awesome, let's go! Woooo!" Dante jumped through the portal without hesitation. Angela was about to follow, but Tera ran to block her path.

"You know your going to have to find your own way out, Angela." Tera frowned. "I'm too scared to go in with you...I'm sorry." Her ears drooped.

"Don't worry about it." Angela hugged her friend. "I had a feeling you might say that, so I planned ahead." Tera cheered up at the news. "We'll be back before you know it." Angela jumped into the portal past Tera. It wasn't a second later when Angela poked her head out of the portal again. "And try not to get too hammered while I'm gone. You remembered what happened to the last guy you made out with when you were drunk?"

"The nurse at the hospital said he could still have children!" Tera protested.

The half-angel laughed. "Just be careful." She disappeared into the portal after that comment.

_xXx Devil May Cry xXx_

Dante swung Rebellion in a circle around his body, slicing through several demons while knocking them into the air. He pulled out his shotgun and blasted the still airborne demons in a hail of Fireworks. They all dropped to the ground in pieces. When Dante heard footsteps behind him, he pointed his sword at the approaching threat to halt them.

"Whoa! It's just me, Dante." Angela, traced her finger along Rebellion's sharp edge as she made her way closer to the handsome devil hunter. "Still pointing your sword at me, huh?" She leaned close to Dante's face. She hoped he would let her close the gap this time, but to her dismay Dante casusally backed away with a smile which caused Angela to pout.

"You missed the party, Angela." Dante pointed to all the dead demon carcasses, effectively changing the subject.

"It's fine, because we're about to crash an even bigger one." She pointed to the humongous castle looking prison a few miles in the distance. She walked past Dante and started for the prison. Dante took a moment, to admire Angela's form before he caught up with her. The three trailing coat tails looked good on her, especially in red.

They walked in silence for a while. Throughout it, Dante found himself unconsciously glancing down at the half-angel/half-demon next to him. He couldn't figure why, but his eyes continued to drift to her, but she seemed not to notice. She was beautiful, and on top of that an excellent fighter. Just from his brief encounter with her, Dante could tell. A combination of deadly skills wrapped in a gorgeous package. Dante's gaze fell upon her eyes. The golden rim around her brown eyes seemed to be glowing bright with determination as she gazed ahead at the castle. His gaze drifted down to her lips. They looked soft, pink, and...kissable.

"_Whoa. Slow down, Dante._" The devil hunter shook his head.

"Something wrong?" Angela glanced up at him.

"No, I'm good. Just thinking." Dante searched for a subject change. "What's your story? How do you know Verge?"

Angela frowned at the question, as if recalling something she didn't want to remember. "He found me...next to my dead mother." She paused to gather herself. "She was killed becasue she had a child with a demon. It's a crime punishable by death for angels, but the head of the judicial system overlooked it due to my mother's spotless history."

"So what happened?"

"A new judicial head was appointed. He ordered the immediate death of my mother and I." Angela kept her gaze focused on the prison growing ever closer. "She tried to flee with me but was killed in the process. I would have died too if it weren't for Vergil finding me. I owe him everything."

"I see." Dante stated solemnly.

"I just wish he hadn't-" Angela began.

"HALT INTRUDERS!" Thundered a voice. Dante and Angela looked around themselves, but there was no one. They were in front of the gate to the prison. A bolt of lightning crashed between them and the gate. Before them stood a bear-sized dog. Its fur was black with orange lightning shaped stripes down its back. It had a fizzed mane of white fur that crackled with electical sparks from its head to the middle of its back. It's tail was fizzed white fur too. "I am ISEARUS! Gate Guardian to this prison! NO ONE ENTERS OR LEAVES WITHOUT MY PERMISSION!" The demon dog roared, baring his foot long canines. Thunder boomed overhead.

"Geez, can you be any louder?" Dante laughed.

"You taunt my thunder!" The demon hound growled as he encircled Dante and Angela. "Then you shall taste my lightning!" Isearus charged forward with an electric crackle. Dante and Angela jumped in opposite directions to avoid the lightning hound as he passed them. With surprising agility, Isearus turned on his heels and rushed at Angela. She noticed too late. The lightning hound slammed into her body, knocking her away and sending currents of electricity coursing through her.

Angela winced as she sat up off the dusty ground propped on her elbows. "I'm starting to hate electric demons." She watched as Dante toyed with Isearus by easily dodging his attacks.

"Awwe, we can't be all that bad?" Nevan spoke from on Angela's back. "Use me next time to absorb the electricity and fire it back at him."

"You could have said something earlier." Angela growled.

"You didn't ask me for help." Nevan's disembodied voice giggled.

"Angela, look out!" Dante shouted. Isearus had apparently abandoned fighting Dante for what he believed was easier prey. The half-angel snatched the demon guitar off her back and braced it between herself and the oncoming lightning hound. The demon dog slammed into Nevan with an electric crackle, and she absorbed every ounce of energy output. Angela strummed the guitar, sending every bit of power absorbed back at Isearus which sent him rolling away in the dust, but he recovered quickly at the front of the gate.

"Nice job, babe." Dante jumped down next to Angela and helped her up. "You had me worried there for a second."

"I'll be fine." Angela dusted herself off. "Let's just nueter this damn thing already."

"Sounds like a plan to me, Angela." Dante laughed.

"You mortals will rue the day you challenged Isearus, LORD OF LIGHTNING!" The demon dog howled skyward, making thunder boom overhead.

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: The next chapter. Here it is. Don't hate me if your not a fan of nekos (I think that's the correct name. Correct me if I'm wrong) and/or cat-persons. I don't know who that would be though. I love them. Of course I have a bias cause my friend is one, lol. I was asked to put it in at my friend's request, so I did. She can be kinda wierd though, but it makes her awesome...okay, now I'm rambling, lol._**

**_Yes, the guard to the gate is a dog. (Typical, I know) But I thought it was an appropiate 'first real fight' kind of thing. I lacked imagination on the choosing of the type of animal behalf. Oh well._**


	7. Ch7 Roar Of Isearus

**Roar Of Isearus**

A lightning bolt fell from the sky and struck Isearus. The hound now had pulsating eletrical circles emanating from his head to his tail. While roaring with extreme force, he rose up on his hind legs and slammed his forepaws into the ground. Several shockwaves of electricity rushed across the ground towards Dante and Angela. Dante simply jumped over them and then used Air Hike to gain some extra air. Angela held Nevan out in front of her and let the demonic guitar absorb the electricity.

Dante landed and instanly pulled out his pistols and started firing at Isearus. Isearus was hit by a few rounds before he realized the weapon actually hurt him. He surged his mane with an electrical current that caused the bullets to deflect away. The demon charged forward towards Dante; teeth bared. When the hell hound was stopped cold in his tracks by his foot long canines hitting something metal he instinctively jumped backwards.

"Rebellion!" He roared in recognition of the Dante's blade. Before he could speak again he jumped back from a swarm of purple electrical bats aiming for his head. Angela ran up to his right and swung Nevan in her sycthe form at Isearus's chest, but the dog dodged it easily enough. Isearus prowled in a circle around the two looking for an opening. "That sword," Isearus began, "It belonged to Sparda." His eyes narrowed. "You are not human, are you?"

"You're starting to sound like someone I know." Dante remarked at his encounter with Cerberus. "I taught that dog a lesson a while ago, though. Maybe you know him." Dante swapped Rebellion for Cerberus by spinning the nunchucks around his body in a display of taunting.

"Brother!" Isearus said astonished. "You will release Cerberus from your servitude and give him to me, NOW!"

"How about you come and take him from me." Dante taunted further.

"Irritant pest!" Isearus roared. "I am the Lord of Lightning! You will obey me." Another bolt of lightning, much larger than the first, struck Isearus as he slammed his paws into the ground. The shock wave was too wide and high to aovid, and Dante wasn't sure Nevan could absorb all that energy, so he grabbed Angela by the waist and pulled her close to his body. Dante spun Cerberus above his head and a barrier of spinning ice solidified around him and Angela. The shockwaves passed harmlessly around them.

"You okay, Angela?" Dante asked, looking down on her with his trademark smirk. Angela just nodded her reponse. She didn't want to speak just incase her voice came out as a whimper. She was absolving in the moment that her body was in such close contact with Dante. Her face turned completely red, but she quickly shook herself back to reality. When Dante let down the ice shield Isearus was there and waiting. His leap was so fast Angela didn't have time to react, but Dante did. He spun the nunchucks around his right shoulder and smacked Isearus clean across the face. The force of the blow knocked him face first into the dusty ground at Dante's feet.

"Chew on this." Dante used Crystals to freeze Isearus to the ground. "It's cool!" Dante punched the nunchucks into the ground, causing massive spikes of ice to shoot up around him and Angela, but stab Isearus into the air. Angela charged Nevan and sent a swarm of several hundred electric bats at the demon dog impaled onto the spikes. All of the bats hit their mark, knocking the hell hound into the air. The Lord of Lightning fell to the ground on his side. He struggled to get to his feet.

"You will not defeat me as easily as you did my brother." Isearus panted.

"Actually, I think you're easier to beat than him." Dante stated matter of factly.

"Dante!" Angela hit him on the arm. "All the hounds of hell-"

"YOUR IGNORANCE WILL BE YOUR DEATH!" Isearus roared. An uncountable number of lightning bolts struck Isearus in a brilliant glow of light. Thunder boomed so loud to the point Angela had to cover her ears. Once the glowing light receded, it was obviously seen that the Lord of Lightning had gone through a transformation. His canines were two feet longer. His lightning stripes were a gold color. And the most distinguished change was that his white mane was now blue and made entirely of crackling, radically moving electricity. Isearus howled towards sky resulting in him shooting a stream of blue electricity from his mouth.

"Have a second more powerful form." Angela finished her previous statement with a sigh and face palmed. "That's why demons never taunt hell hounds."

"Oops." Dante shrugged nonchantly.

"Oops? OOPS!" Angela yelled at him. She was about to scream a string of curses, but the stream of lightning that went flying past her head snapped her back to the reality that there was an overpowered demon dog attacking them.

"Know the roar of ISEARUS!" The demon hound kept shooting bolts from his mouth. Everytime a bolt hit the ground it crackled with the intensity of Isearus's thundering roar.

"Damn it, Dante!" Angela yelled while dodging lightning from Isearus's maw. "Do something!"

"Working on it!" Dante grabbed Rebillion and rushed at Isearus with a Stinger. Isearus noticed what Dante was doing just in time to block his sword with his canine teeth. He tried to shake his head to knock the demon slayer away, but he couldn't budge the sword. He had underestimated Dante's strength. Still locked with the sword, Isearus sent an electrical current from his canines to Rebellion which surged up the sword and into Dante. The electricity engulfed Dante in blue light. "Dante, NO!" Angela screamed.

The Lord of Lightning laughed in a deep throaty growl. "Your mate is dead, and you are next." Isearus rumbled through clenched teeth at Angela. He ceased his electric current and the glow that was around Dante began to subside. "How is this possible?" Isearus fumed when the blue glow went away completely. Dante was giving his trademark smirk to the lightning hound. Angela noticed he looked completely unharmed; other than the fact he had smoky wisp rising from his body.

"That actually stung a little." Dante sliced through Isearus's left canine, then kicked him in the face a few yards away. "But atleast now I have a metaphor for how just smoking hott I am." Dante grinned.

"Yes you are." Angela murmered to herself.

"Thanks Angela." Dante winked at her. The look on her face showed surprised that he had heard her. "Ears of a devil, babe."

"This battle is not over." Isearus interrupted the conversation between the two half demons. He ran at Angela and made several swipes at her. Electric blue wisps flew out of the dog's claws. She barely was able to dodge and block the lightning imbued claws with Isearus's increased speed in his second form. Next Isearus tried shooting lightning out of his maw at her. He followed up with electrical streams discharging from the electricity on his back. Angela couldn't even find an opening in his attacks. Thankfully, Dante intervened by slashing rapidly at Isearus. Now the dog was on the defense, dodging the devil hunter's sword, but that didn't last long.

Dante made a clean slash across Isearus's chest, catching him off guard. That's when Dante saw his opening and performed his Dance Macabre. A flurry of slashes descended upon the Lord of Lightning as Dante speed up swinging Rebellion. It was a display of absolute mastery of his skill with a blade. He even had added a few new moves to his entourage of slashes to extend the length and power of the attack. The most noticable change was the upward slash knocking Isearus high into the air.

"Are you ready?" Dante asked Angela as he charged Rebellion with his demonic energy, making the sword glow red and crackle with power. Throughout the whole onslaught she had been strumming Nevan like Slash, charging up an enormous store of power.

"Ready." She confirmed with a nod. The two released their stored energy directly at the descending hell hound. Dante's took the form of a giant Drive, while Angela's attack was a swarm of thousands of electrically charged demonic bats. Both attacks hit. The resulting explosion engulfed Isearus entirely.

"He's down and out." Dante strode over to Angela, not even bothering to give the explosion the time of day.

"That was...intense." Angela remarked. They two began to walk towards the entrance that was the giant gate.

"Hold!" The deep growl of the Lord of Lightning was unmistakable. Angela and Dante turned around to see Isearus hobbling towards them out of the dust. He was back in his original form with his missing left canine. He was bleeding profusely from all the cuts and gashes on his body.

"Don't you die!" Angela pulled Force Edge off her hip and was about to charge, but Dante held Rebellion out to stop her. She looked up at him and he shook his head no.

"You did not attack with even a quarter of your power." Isearus's comment was directed at Dante. His voice was filled with anger and shame. Angela's eyes went wide at what the demon had said.

"_I know he has power, but he couldn't be that_ _powerful_." Angela thought. She gazed up at Dante to see how he reacted to the accusation. He seemed somber and serious. Quite unlike him to act that way.

"You purposefully spared my life." Isearus continued. "You could have easily killed me from the beginning of our bought." Isearus stopped a few feet away from Dante. Angela tensed up and prepared for an attack. To both the suprise of Angela and Dante, the Lord of Lightning bowed his head at their feet. "You have great power, yet you show restraint in its use. That is a discipline I respect highly. My brother was right in his choice of the bearer of his soul." Isearus returned himself to his full height and walked past the duo to the front of the gate. "You are free to pass through these gates at your leisure." Isearus howled towards the sky and thunder boomed defeaningly overhead in the swirling black sky. Soon afterwards, the gate to the prison slowly began to creek open.

Dante was the first to start walking through the gates and pass the hell hound. Angela followed a distance behind him.

"Half angel." Isearus grabbed Angela's attention. She didn't know hell hounds could sniff that kind of information out of people just by scent. "I must sate my curiousty. Did you hold back on using your demon blood abilities for a reason? I could not tell if it was intentional or not."

"_Such a blunt question._" Angela groaned in her head. "Well...yes. I...wanted to...test myself with only a portion of my power."

"Hmmm, confusing, but honorable." Isearus nodded.

"Yes, it is." Angela sighed in relief that the demon bought her lie. She didn't want anyone to find out, especially Dante, that she had never accessed the devil inside her. She proceeded to follw Dante into the prison, lost in her own thoughts.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: OH YEAH! EXPLOSIONS! Okay maybe just one, BUT STILL: EXPLOSION! Okay I'm just being silly. As you probably can guess, the fight mirrors Cerberus's fight with Dante. I decided not to go with the snapping fingers to change styles for Dante, though I believe Sword Master was used exclusively in this chapter anyway. **_

_**Well that's about it for this chapter. Got any questions, comments, or suggestions feel free to ask or tell through PM or review.**_


	8. Ch8 You Shall Die

**You Shall Die**

Vergil's eyes snapped open from his meditation. "He's here. I can sense him." Vergil moves to his cell door and blast it off its hinges with his Summon Swords. The guard that stood in front of the door is squashed to death by it on the opposite wall. The son of Sparda walks calmly out of his cell and turns to the demon guard that stands off to the side. "Give that to me." Vergil states blandly, pointing to the falchion sword in the demon's hand. The demon jailor flinches as he slowly hands over the sword. Vergil snatches it with lightning quick speed and begans to swing it gracefully and flawlessly. "It's crude, but it shall work until I retrieve Yamato." After a few seconds, Vergil notices the demon guard is still staring at him and hasn't moved. "Boo."

"Don't kill me!" The demon runs off cowering in fear.

"Pathetic." Vergil strides away from his cell and begins to climb a set of nearby stairs to the top floor. If he remembered correctly, Bael's quarters would be at the top of stairs to his left. It was the most likely place he would find Yamato. The sound of a wailing siren broke Vergil out of his chain of thoughts. Either the alarm had gone off due to Vergil's breakout, or Dante was closer than Vergil previously thought. Either way, demons would be swarming the place soon enough.

Vergil rounded the corner at th top of stairs. On instinct, he held up the falchion to block an oncoming sword aimed for his skull. With hardly any effort to speak of, Vergil flung the attacker across the floor by flicking him away with his sword.

"Damn you!" Bael's voice rang out clear as he slammed against a wall. He clung to the wall for support to get up, and dashed into the room that was his office. A steel door slammed shut to the room. Vergil walked over to the steel door to examine closely. No magical enchantments, no seals, or reinforcement. Either Bael was extremely cocky, or extremely stupid. Again, Vergil blew a door off its hinges with his Summon Swords. Bael must have been waiting, because the second Vergil stepped into the room dozens of swords came flying directly him.

"Hmph." Vergil scoffed as he spun the falchion in a circle, deflecting all the swords into the walls and ceiling around him. Unfortunately the falchion broke in two right afterwards.

"DIE!" Bael shouted as he rushed the half demon with his own katana. Bael brought the sword down in an over head swing, but Vergil caught it in midswing with his thumb and index finger. Vergil kicked Bael in the gut and stripped him of Yamato. He then flipped the sword in his hand and stabbed the demon warden in the chest. A black oozing substance, Vergil could only assume was blood, trickled down the blade. He removed Yamato from Bael's chest and punched him square in the face, sending him into the far wall of the room.

"Why have you not switched into your true from yet?" Vergil questioned as he searched the room for Yamato's sheath. The room was more of a torture chamber than an actual room. Everything from spiked beds of nails, to chains, to saws were everywhere. "You are not worth my time in that ridiculous human disguise you wear." He said, finally finding Yamato's sheath laying against the leg of a bed of nails. Vergil carefully wiped the blood from the blade before sheathing the sword. He turned back to Bael, still slumped against the wall bleeding out of his chest. "Answer my question."

Bael narrowed his eyes. "Lord Mundus's orders. No transforming inside prison walls."

"In my experince, sarcasm never helped anyone in your situation." Vergil drew his sword at blinding speed and pointed it at Bael's throat. Bael smiled defiantly.

"Kill me." Bael spread his arms in a welcoming fashion. "You got nothing to lose." He chuckled. Vergil sensed something wasn't right. No self respecting demon would ever wish to die in their human disguise. That's when a glint of something shiny around Bael's neck caught Vergil's eye. He knew then exactly what the demon warden was up to.

"No." Vergil sheathed Yamato and began to take his leave.

"No?" Bael was utterly confused. "No? What do you mean, NO!" Bael shouted after Vergil, but he was already out of sight, and walking back down the stairs to the main floor. "GET BACK HERE AND KILL ME!"

Vergil gazed around the main cell floor of the prison. All the demons that were locked away had either been freed, or managed to escape somehow. All over the main cell floor guards were battling prisoners for control over the facility. It seemed as though everyone was too busy to notice the half demon striding through the chaos; until someone spoke up.

"It's the son of Sparda." A Pride hell jailor hissed.

"I bet Mundus would pay greatly for his corpse." A Sloth hell jailor moaned. Slowly more and more demons began to chide in with suggestions of what to do with the son of Sparda. Even the prisoners began to turn their attention to Vergil.

"It appears as if finding Dante will have to wait." Vergil sighed to himself. As more demons began to slowly encircle him, Vergil took his stance for Judgement Cut. "You _all_ shall die." A tiny smirk creased Vergil's lips.

_xXx Devil May Cry xXx_

"I told you we could have taken a left, not a right, but nooo." Angela complained. "You had to pick a fight with the entire entrance guard."

"Only one got away, okay. I didn't know he would set off the alarm." Dante sighed. Angela had been annoying him about it for a good 20 minutes now. They were jogging down random corridors to avoid being tracked.

"One guy...one guy out of the 236 demons that were on guard that you killed. HOW DID YOU MISS ONE!"

"I don't know." Dante groaned. "He was probably too weak for me to sense."

"So a lowly demon sneaks his way past the great devil hunter. How suprising!" Angela huffed.

"I didn't see you helping me out back there. Maybe he wouldn't have gotten away if you jumped in."

"As if you wanted help." Angela growled. "You were enjoying yourself too much to want help."

"Yeah, you're right. I was." Dante admitted with a smile. Angela stopped in her tracks, mouth agape. Dante stopped as well. "Now what?"

"You're unbelievable sometimes, I swear." Angela crossed her arms and pouted. "Eventhough your hott, you can be real jerk sometimes, ya' know that?"

"Really, now?" Dante mocked as he began to advance on Angela.

Angela unconsciously started to back away. "Yea...Yeah." She stuttered. "Underneath that charming smirk of yours, and those icy blue eyes..." As she looked into Dante's eyes her voice caught in her throat. She quickly shifted her gaze elsewhere as her back hit a wall.

"Go on." Dante chuckled.

"And...and underneath your smokin hott six pack...and those rippling arm muscles...your just a...your just a..." Angela cursed her mind for betraying her at a time like this. And she cursed Dante for never wearing a shirt. "Your just a- Yipe!" Dante had pinned Angela's arms above her head against the wall.

"Just a what?" Dante came closer to her face.

"Just a...big fat...jerk." Angela felt as though her words had lost their meaning and effect. She had begun to move her face closer to Dante's. Her cheeks felt like they were on fire at that moment. She was so close this time. So close to kissing him that she could taste the air of strawberrys coming from him; her favorite fruit. It didn't matter what she had been saying before, all she knew was that she wanted Dante, _now_!

"Yummy, is that lust I smell in the air." Nevan purred. "Master, you wouldn't happen to be craving a certain devil hunter, now would you?" Dante couldn't help but double over in laughter at the statement.

"_Moment officailly ruined._" Angela growled mentally. She stormed past Dante laughing on the floor and down the corridor. "_And by a vampiric succubus, no less._"

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: "NOW I'M MOTIVATED!"...Is what I thought when I started this chapter. I couldn't focus on anything else to write so I said "why not write another Devil May Cry chap." I tried to make it mostly Vergil centric, cause let's face it; Vergil is awesome. **_

**Snookens5**_**, you gave me some inspiration for the Vergil centric chapter. Thank you very much. Hope you enjoyed it. And as for Angela not tapping into her devil side due to her mother's death...well let's say you're on the right track with that chain of thought. I don't want to give away anything, though.**_


	9. Ch9 It's A Habit

"_The flinch in your eye calls your bluff,_"

Dante drew Rebellion at stunning speed. The three scythe wielding demons rushing him faltered in their movement when seeing this speed, but only for a moment.

"_Feel free to die when you've had enough,_"

Dante threw his sword at the perfect time to skew all three demons at once. Rebellion stabbed into the far steel door of the hallway with the three demons imapled on its blade. They were alive and in extreme pain.

"_A useless cause is breaking your back,_"

The demon hunter grabbed the hilt of his blade and slice all three demons clean in half. Their cleaved bodies dropped to the ground in a spray of blood.

"_Your life will end when you attack!_"

One of the legless demons still had some life in it, and with its last bit of energy it tried to cut Dante in the shoulder. Before it could even build momentum for its swing, Dante shot the demon in the head with Ebony. "Angela?"

"Yeah?" The half-angel raised a curious eyebrow as she killed the last demon standing in front of her using Force Edge.

"What the hell are you singing?" Dante chuckled, trying to supress laughter.

"What?"

"What were you singing? Ya know, the whole _'__flinch in eyes causing a bluff'_, or something like that. What was that?" Dante couldn't hold it anymore. He burst out laughing. Angela grimaced at his reaction.

"I just happen to like singing while fighting sometimes. It's a habit." She crossed her arms under her chest and pouted. "It's relaxing."

"I'll say." Dante settled into soft chuckles.

"What's that suppose to mean!" Angela glared at Dante. "You calling my singing bad?"

"No." Dante smiled charmingly. "I think it sounds...hmmm," Dante put his finger to his chin, pretending to think. "Heavenly."

"Heavenly?" Angela raised an eyebrow in suspicioun.

"I thought the word fit, seeing as how, ya know, you are an angel and all." Dante scratched the top of his nose like his compliment didn't mean much. It didn't escape Angela's notice that it was the second time he had done that. He did it in the office too when pretending about not caring if she liked her current outfit or not. She figured it to be a nervous habit of Dante's more soft side.

"Is the great devil hunter, hitting on an angel?" Angela cooed.

"Just paying a compliment." Dante shrugged as he slung Rebellion onto his back.

"Really now? Cause last time I checked the only thing heavenly about me was this body of mine." Angela glided her hands over her figure, starting with her chest then to her hips, and finally down her thighs. She grinned as Dante took in an appreciative eyeful. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say that you were actually flirting with me. And not the kind Vergil said you usaully do with women. The kind of flirting a guy does when he legitimately likes a girl." Angela nearly squeled as she skipped over to Dante and hugged him.

"Hey! You got it all wrong!" Dante protested.

"Oh come, Dante." Angela palyfully pouted. "I know you really like me." She gave Dante a palyful squeeze while hugging him. "How hard is it to admit it?" Dante didn't answer. He simply just scowled and looked off to his side somewhere. "I really like you. See I admitted it. Not that hard, right?"

"Weeell..." Dante began.

"Yeeess?" Angela pried.

"Maybe...I might be willing..." Dante started to say, but then started to growl at himself.

"_Stupid male pride._" Angela complained mentally. "Go ooon." She cooed. A smile appearing on her face.

"I really like you, alright?" Dante grumbled out.

"See," Angela wrapped her arms around his neck. She started pulling him closer for that long awaited kiss she wanted. "That wasn't all that hard was it?" She purred in a whisper.

"Guess not." Dante grinned. Out of the blue, a gunshot rang loud and clear in the hallway. Dante had drawn his pistol and shot a Frost demon walking up towards them. The other Frosts didn't look too happy about that.

"Oh hell no!" Angela spun on the spot, pulling Nevan off her back and snapping her into the scythe form to face the 20 or so Frost confronting them. "YOU!" She pointed the tip of Nevan's scythe at Dante's nose. "You stay there, while I kill all these bastards. I'm going to get my kiss from you damnit! I've waited to long for those lips. And anyone who gets in my way is going to die." Dante raised his hands in mock surrender.

"Do what you gotta do, babe." Dante smiled. Angela burst towards the demons, unleashing her Angellic Trigger at the same time. The following blood bath that occured both turned on and frightened Dante. "_Note to self, never get between an angry woman and something she really really really wants._"

_xXx Devil May Cry xXx_

"Done." Vergil stated as he sheathed Yamato with one final 'click' from its hilt. Every demon that dared challenge him lay dead at his feet. He was disappointed to find none could atleast challenge his strength. He didn't even use his devil form to fight. "Pathetic."

Vergil took a deep inhale of air. Despite the countless gallons of blood spewed everywhere, he was still able to smell Dante's scent. He followed the smell out the main cell floor and down two corridors to his right. The scent was pretty close. Even in the maze of the catlse like prison, the son of Sparda was able to easily navigate the halls. Vergil came to a door on his next turn of the corner. He reached out and grabbed the handle but haulted when he heard unfamiliar sounds behind the door. It definately wasn't the sound of combat. Cautiously, Vergil opened the door, hand tightly gripped on Yamato.

_xXx Devil May Cry xXx_

"There." Angela breathed. She folded her wings and tucked them close to her body. "They're all dead." She placed Nevan on her back and strode over to Dante. Dante couldn't help but notice just how attractive Angela was with her wings and body coverd in the blood of dead demons. He could feel his demon half growling to get ahold of her, but he kept himself composed...barely. He couldn't really say the same for Angela. "Now," Angela wrapped her arms roughly around Dante's neck. Her wings stretched to encompass them both. "Where were we at?"

"Well, we wer-" Dante was cut off from his whitty pun when Angela attacked his lips with hers. She pulled herself closer to Dante's body. The kiss was rough and filled with lust, yet still affectionate. Angela's tounge trailed over Dante's lips, begging for entrance into his mouth which he happily granted. "Mmmm." Angela moaned. But she didn't stop with just one. Her moans increased in volume as she felt Dante's hands glide over her. Eventually, Angela found her body pressed between the wall and Dante's chisled chest.

"Finally got what you wanted?" Dante said between kisses. At first, Angela could only laugh in response. Which Dante noticed exposed her protruding newly formed fang canines. "_Interesting. I wonder does she even know they came out._"

"Yes." Angela purred. The smile on her face was unwaivering. "Now shut up, and put that mouth to better use." She demanded, locking lips with the half demon once more. She couldn't help but moan as Dante trailed his hand up her hip. But seemingly for no reason, he pulled away from her and looked down the hallway. "Why'd you stop?" Angela complained.

"We have a guest." Dante grinned at the figure in blue.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Hope I got all the aspects of the romance part right. Let me know about that too. Remember, I'm still an amature in this genre. Bonus: **__**200 points and a cookie for whoever can name the song Anglea was singing! **_


	10. Ch10 A Devil Inside

_**A/N: *sigh* Usually I'm not one to complain about reviews, especially inside my stories, but I'll make an exception, for there is one thing I MUST make clear. If you are going to leave a review or message COMPLAINING about certain aspects of my writing then I ask you leave CONSTRUCTIVE criticism afterwards so that I may improve upon characterization and plot flow; not cater to whether you enjoy the plot or not. **_

_** Remember, you're not being forced to read anything. If you don't like it, then march on. Thank you. Enjoy the chapter.**_

**A Devil Inside**

A palpable air of tension descended upon the hall. Angela was hesitant to speak, for she feared any word might be the catalyst needed to set either half-demon over the edge.

The silence in the hallway was broken as the steady rhythm of boots clacking against the stone floor approached Dante and Angela. Soon, it was followed by the sound of a sword being drawn from its sheath. Angela gulped.

"Vergil wait-" Was all Angela managed to say before the devil dashed forward in a Rapid Slash.

'CLINK!'

"Nice to see you too, bro." Dante had stopped the attack, locking Rebellion with Yamato. "What, no hug?" Dante swung Rebellion, forcing Vergil to slide back. "We are the rescue party after all."

Vergil took another attack stance without hesitation. He again dashed forward with Rapid Slash as Dante countered with Stinger. The blades locked once more, but quickly slid away from each other as their wielders dove into a flurry on nearly invisible slashes.

"What's with cold shoulder, Verge?" Dante grinned. "Tera got your tongue?"

"Insolent fool." Vergil teleported several yards back in a stance for Judgment Cut. Yamato began to crackle with a dark purple hue. Dante positioned Rebellion to counter with Drive. His sword's bright red glow was intensifying to match Yamato's. "You talk too much." Vergil unsheathed and sheathed Yamato three times in such rapid succession that it appeared as if he only tugged and pulled the sword while it was still sheathed.

"Nice try." Dante swung Rebellion three times causing the large red rifts of Drive to crawl across the floor and collide with the purple orbs of Judgment Cut, negating their power before they could reach Dante. "But no dice."

"That's new." Vergil narrowed his eyes.

"Picked up a few tricks while you were gone." Dante drew his pistols from their holsters. He unleashed a rapid fire of bullets charged with demonic energy towards his brother. Vergil wind milled Yamato in front of him, catching the projectiles one by one. He stopped with his katana's point aimed skyward. Seven bullets sat perfectly stacked on the blades tip.

"So have I, while in my meditations." Vergil moved Yamato to allow the bullets to fall waist level before he swung several times at the stack. Individually he ricocheted the bullets off the walls at different angles to converge on Dante. Dante shot seven more rounds off to collide in midair with the returning bullets. They all dropped harmlessly to the ground.

"Is that the best you got?" Dante shrugged his shoulders, trusty pistols still in hand.

"Don't get cocky, Brother." Vergil warned as Spiral Swords circled into life around him.

Angela had watched in amazement at the fighting prowess of the Sons of Sparda. Their abilities were uncanny. They were a league all their own. She wasn't anywhere on their level. From where she was standing compared to the brothers, she couldn't even visibly see their level, let alone attempt such feats as to catch and stack bullets on the tip of her sword. The gap between their powers and hers was infuriating. And here they were wasting it on a sibling rivalry!

"STOP!" Angela screamed at the brothers. Her canines grew two inches in length, emitting black lightning. It crackled forth from her entire form and struck each Spiral Sword, shattering it. The Sons of Sparda halted at her intrusion, and gave her their undivided attention. "Enough! We have achieved our goal! We don't have time for your family feud." Several streaks of the black lightning danced into life around Angela, each surrounded by a white aura. Feathers began to fall from her wings as they took on a more sinister bat like shape. "Let's get the hell out of this place!" Vergil and Dante exchanged knowing glances, and then looked back to Angela's raging form, as if they had shared some obvious profound knowledge. "What?" Angela questioned as her demonic power began to subside as suddenly as it came.

"So there_ is_ a devil inside." Dante was the first to respond as he watched the remnants of the black lightning dissipate.

"Which she has no control over." Vergil sheathed Yamato. "And is the reason why you should not have come. "

"But, Mentor I-" Angela started.

"We have run out of time. And neither Dante, nor I have the combined power to suppress_ it_ any longer. You might have doomed us all." Vergil scolded. Angela hung her head in failure as she exited her half angel-half devil trigger.

"Man, that seems a little a harsh, don't you think, Verge?" Dante poked his brother in the shoulder, much to Vergil's dislike. "A 'how you doing Angela', or 'geez, thanks for saving my dumb blue butt, Angela' seems a lot more appropriate." Dante tsked at Vergil. "And you didn't even compliment the lady's attire, bro. Bad manners." Dante shook his head as he wrapped an arm around Angela's waist. Vergil's features grew stern.

"There is a lot more at stake here than questionable fashion trends, brother." Vergil growled at Dante. "Incase you are not aware, you entered the Devil King's prison, and I'm sure once he is aware of what is transpiring here, he will not let us leave so willing."

"Alright, then let's do as Angela said, and vamoose." Dante chucked a thumb over his shoulder.

_"RRHAAAAAAAARRRGH_!" An unidentifiable roar shook the entire building around the trio, causing loose stones to fall to the floor and crumble to gravel.

"If it only were so simple." Vergil said as he started down the hallway past Dante and Angela.

"Hey, babe." Dante tugged Angela closer to him by her waist as they followed behind Vergil. "Don't let Verge go killing your buzz. He's always been a party pooper." Angela gazed up at Dante and gave him a somber smile. "By the way, Vergil." Dante addressed his brother. "What is the _it_ you were referring to earlier."

"It is none of your concern." Vergil replied. "It deals only with me, and the half-angel." Dante looked down at Angela, who was still looking solemnly at the ground at her feet. "Oh, and brother. One more thing." Vergil glared over his shoulder.

"And what's that?"

"Take your hands off my apprentice."

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: It's been awhile, hasn't it? Sorry...There's no point in me grovelling for forgiveness. I'll just take the well deserved torches and pitch forks to the face as I will have to do for all my stories. **_

_**Any CONSTRUCTIVE feedback is appreciated, especially since I haven't written in this genre in forever. Let me know if it's staying true and lining up with what's already posted. I don't want to deviate too much in style if possible.**_


	11. Ch11 Party Crasher

**Party Crasher**

"This place is a maze!" Angela complained. The trio had been walking through the prison for nearly an hour now."I could have sworn we came this way twice before. Aren't you two able to smell your way out or something?"

"The building might be shifting corridors as a defense to keep prisoners from escaping." Vergil gave an irritated groan.

"It's like Temen-ni-gru all over again." Dante sighed. "One way in, and a billion ways to get the fuck lost."

"Thanks for the update hot stuff, as if we weren't aware of that." The half-angel playfully jabbed her red devil counterpart in his exposed abs with a chuckle. She let her hand linger as she spread her fingers to roam over Dante's chest.

"Mmm, I can smell your hormones rising again, Master." Nevan's voice hummed.

"Oh, shut up!" Angela crossed her arms. "You've already ruined one moment today." Dante doubled over in laughter again, remembering the scene from earlier.

"Enough games! We're wasting time!" Vergil punched the stone wall to his left, causing rock to crumble around his fist. Dante raised an eyebrow.

"Someone missed nap time." Dante hadn't seen Vergil this upset since in the chambers of Temen-ni-gru, when he couldn't figure out how to open the portal to the demon world.

"Again, you fail to see the severity of our situation." Vergil growled. "This is the prison of the Demon King, Mundus. If its defensives are active, then surely its creator will be here to see what demons were powerful enough to cause the problem."

"How bad can that be?" Dante argued.

"_RRHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGHH_!" The halls shook with the violent roar of a powerful demon.

"Okay, so pretty bad." Dante pulled out Cerberus and began twirling the nunchucks around his body.

"What are you doing now?" Vergil's agitation was evident in his tone.

"Enlisting some help." Dante slammed the three heads of the nunchucks in the ground. He let them go, letting them stand on their own. Thick sheets of ice began to form on the ground. "You might want to step back."

"Why?" Angela questioned. Vergil was about to ask the same when he noticed three distinct colors glowing in the ice. He quickly teleported back several yards away. Angela gave him an odd look, and turned to Dante for answers, but came to find he too was at a distance. "What are you two- AAHH!"

Angela was tossed through the air by the rising hellhound emerging from the ice beneath her feet. Bursting to life with his chilling howl, Cerberus's presence caused ice stalactites to instantly form on the ceiling and drop to the ground below. Vergil teleported to catch and move the airborne Angela out the way of one of the falling chunks of ice.

"Who dares summons the elite guardian, CERBERUS!? THEY WILL PAY HOMAGE TO ME WITH THEIR LAST BREATH!" The hellhound was so large for the corridor that his simple act of turning and moving caused the stone walls to crumbling around him into the next corridors over.

"Whoa there, easy Fido. Are all you hellhounds this loud?" Dante twisted a finger in his ear. "Do I need to take you out for another 'walk'?" He pointed at the demon dog.

"Master!" Cerberus rotated his three heads so that the green-eyed one was center, taking the place of the red-eyed head. He then inclined his heads towards Dante. "Forgive my disrespect. I did not know it was you who summoned me. How may I be of service?" As Dante began telling Cerberus what he wanted, Angela remained at Vergil's side in complete awe.

"Vergil." Angela's mouth was agape in shock.

"Yes?" He asked sourly.

"There's a thirty foot hellhound standing in the hallway." Angela's eyes never moved from the devil dog. "And it just came out of nunchucks."

Vergil groaned. "I'm aware."

"It shall be done." Cerberus said, finishing his conversation with Dante. He turned towards the already destroyed wall, and crouched low enough to the ground that the ice on his chest was chiseling off against the floor. There was a moment of stiff silence just before the ice hound slammed his claws into the ground in front of him. Suddenly, all the ice on his body sharpened and extended, growing denser and stronger. His body changed from polar blue to blood red. Cerberus rotated his head to center the blue-eyed one. With one more howl, chilling to the bone, the demon dog burst forward with blinding speed through the destroyed wall, leaving an icy wind in his wake. The sound of Cerberus rushing thorough the neighboring walls could be heard off in the distance.

"And just how did you manage that?" Vergil narrowed his eyes at Dante.

"Believe it, or not, you're not the only who reads." Dante folded his arms behind his head and sauntered through the demon-sized hole in the wall.

Vergil stood there for a moment, contemplating the concept of Dante reading something other than a Playboy, Pizza menu, or the Strawberry Sundae monthly magazine. He couldn't help but smirk a little. "At least you gained some of our father's intellectual prowess. Even if it is minute." He and Angela followed Dante through the gigantic holes left by Cerberus. Every now and then, someone would knock away a piece of falling debris from the collapsing walls.

"Was that a compliment?" Dante whirled around, displaying a face of mock astonishment.

"Followed by a snide remark." Vergil pointed out.

"But a compliment, none-the-less." Dante raised an eyebrow. He whirled back around, matching his gait with Vergil's.

"Don't ruin the moment." Vergil warned, knocking away a falling boulder with Yamato into Dante's direction.

Dante dodged the boulder with a grin using Trickster. "I make no promises."

"Are you two actually getting along?" Angela jogged ahead of the brothers. She turned around to walk backwards while in front of them. "Like actual brothers?"

"Define brother." Dante joked.

"The moment is ruined." Vergil gave an overly exasperated sigh.

"Can't say I didn't try." Dante shrugged.

"_RRHHAAAAAAAAAAAARRGHH!_" More loose stone began to come crumbling from the walls as the building shook violently.

"Whatever demon is causing that, seems to be getting more active." Angela was swinging Force Edge to slice through falling pieces of wall.

"Yeah, but why?" Dante punched a chunk of ceiling towards Vergil.

"Perhaps it is the fact that the three of us are in one location." Vergil sliced through the chunk of ceiling with ease. His gaze flashed over to Dante and Angela. In that moment, he caught a glimpse of a central piece of their situation. "FOOL!" The devil in blue pointed his sword at Dante. "You allowed her to bring our father's blade!"

"Can't blame her. No one wants to here Agni and Rudra talk all day." Despite his remark, Dante's confusion at Vergil's reaction to Force Edge was evident.

"That demon is not becoming more active because of the three of us. It is due to the three pieces of the Sword Sparda are in one location." Vergil untucked his half of their mother's amulet from around his neck. Dante begrudgingly did the same.

"Oops." Dante shrugged nonchantly.

"Oops? OOPS!" Vergil yelled at Dante. "I am going to-"

"_RRHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRGHH!_" A fist the size of a Volkswagen came crashing through the ceiling, barely missing the trio.

Angela's face paled once she recognized the four tattooed symbols upon the curled knuckles "That fist looks all too familiar!" She clenched her teeth. "We need to leave! NOW!" She sheathed her sword, and sprinted past the brothers, making her way down the corridor of destroyed walls.

"Agreed." Vergil and Dante sheathed their blades. "We will finish our 'discussion' later." Vergil threw a hostile glare towards Dante before sprinting to catch up with Angela.

"Man, talk about your party crashers." Dante shook his head as he sprinted after Vergil and Angela.

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: Again...it's been a while, so I make no promises on fast updates or anything of the such. I know, I know...pitch forks and torches. Other than that, hope you enjoyed the chapter._**


End file.
